En el trabajo
by Noblee
Summary: Lo mejor sería cambiar de trabajo, ¿no lo crees, Elizabeta? Regalo para PrincesaLuna23 :D


Dios, eso de escribir a escondidas en el iPod es genial xD

Sólo espero que a mi madre no se le dé la gana de levantarse a estas horas jajaja

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Pobre y sin dinero, sólo tengo imaginación. ¿Creen que con eso me pueda costear una letra del nombre? Ayúdenme a persuadir a Hidekaz xD

**Pairing**: Gilbert / Elizabeta (La pareja más ardiente y sexy); insinuaciones ligeras de UsUk y GerIta (Nyo!Ita)

**Advertencias**: AU (Ya, en serio, díganme si cuenta como una u.u); acoso laboral (hohon~); malas palabras (?)

* * *

Este pequeño fic se lo quiero dedicar a **Eloisa** aka **PrincesaLuna23**. Tal vez no nos conozcamos, pero chica, siempre me apoyas en silencio xD

No creas que ignoro todas esas alertas de favoritos y follows ehh~ ;)

Tómalo como un agradecimiento de mi parte, y etto...espero que te guste. Si no, que se le va a hacer jajajaja

* * *

**En el trabajo**

Llovía. Elizabeta no hizo más que maldecir por lo bajo al verse obligada a refugiarse bajo el techo de aquel edificio. El clima no estaba a su favor, al igual que su trabajo. Por lo que veía, ambas cosas habían confabulado para amargarle el día y lo que restaba de la tarde. Reprimió un quejido de frustración al verse acompañada por alguien que al parecer compartía la desgracia de no cargar con una sombrilla. Volvió su vista al frente deseando con fervor que aquel suplicio se terminara para volver a casa y descansar un poco de la ajetreada jornada laboral.

¡Y eso que todavía no era miércoles!

Tiritó un poco al sentir una brisa de aire que fue opacada por un saco que se posó con rapidez sobre sus hombros. Volteó hacia un lado perpleja ante el gesto de cordialidad de aquel desconocido que miraba con indiferencia el paisaje.

—Gracias —susurró recibiendo un gesto del chico quien se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Tengo más en casa —contestó sin mirarle.

Elizabeta frunció el ceño. Vaya chico más creído. En los siguientes diez minutos ninguno se dirigió la palabra. Cuando terminó de llover el chico se alejó rápidamente sin darle tiempo a ella de regresarle el saco. Inició su camino a casa y tiró el saco en una esquina del baño.

—Al cabo tiene más —rezongó imitando el tono de voz que había usado el chico albino.

Ese día había sido uno muy pesado.

...

Al día siguiente, llegó a su trabajo y saludó a Kirkland, su compañero, quien discutía por teléfono con su pareja. Rió con perversión, algún día le caería de sorpresa a Arthur en su hogar y conocería al excepcional humano capaz de comer la comida carbonizada marca Kirkland y vivir para contarlo. Se acercó hacia su escritorio y dejó sus cosas en él, dispuesta a iniciar su trabajo.

—Mujer, espero que no hayas tirado mi _awesome_ saco —comentó el joven albino de ayer quien con prepotencia había tomado asiento en el escritorio.

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo estupefacta por verlo en su lugar de trabajo para luego verlo con molestia—. Me estorbas, quítate —con un fuerte movimiento de manos lo apartó de frente de ella.

El chico no hizo más que sonreír.

—Esto será divertido —exclamó alejándose del lugar.

— ¿Cuál es su problema? —murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

Rayos, no lo conocía y ya empezaba a odiarlo. Regresó a lo suyo y comenzó a teclear los documentos del día.

Arthur que no pudo evitar prestar atención a la rencilla de la castaña, se acercó a ella.

—Trata de no meterte tanto con él —dijo como quien no quiere la cosa—. Será un idiota y todo lo que gustes, pero mañana estará a cargo de este departamento —explicó ante la mirada horrorizada de Elizabeta. No es como si le asustara la presencia del albino, su gato daba más miedo, pero necesitaba el trabajo al igual que su compañera.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿No lo sabías? Es el hermano mayor de Ludwing, Gilbert Beilschmidt.

_—Szar*_ —golpeó su frente contra el mueble.

No sólo tenía un trabajo de mierda, sino que ahora su jefe sería un subnormal. ¿Qué rayos hizo para merecer esto? Levantó su rostro para tomar un post-it y anotar el pendiente de hoy.

_"Lavar el saco del estúpido."_

Fue al baño para tranquilizarse un poco y de paso acomodar su cabello. Cuando regresó se sintió desfallecer.

_"Lavar el saco del -estúpido__-_ awesome Gilbert."

Tragó en seco aguantando las ganas de ir y darle un golpe. Inhaló profundamente y contó hasta diez. Tiró la nota y agarró otra hoja, esta vez de su agenda.

— ¡¿Pero qué...?!

_"Llámame 055-xxxx."_

Volteó atrás por inercia encontrándose con el albino. Este le guiñó el ojo y se despidió con una expresión socarrona. Elizabeta, ofendida, tiró la portada de su agenda. ¿Qué se creía?

...

—No te preocupes, West —intentó tranquilizar a su hermano—. Estando yo al mando, nada puede salir mal, kesese~

—No dudo de tu...habilidad. Pero me temo que tendré que dejarte sin asistente.

—Descuida, Alicia es _toda_ tuya —enfatizó con la intención de avergonzar al gigantón que se cargaba de hermano—. Además, ya tengo a alguien en mente para el puesto.

— ¿En serio?

—_Ja_ —dijo sin dejar de visualizar a la castaña.

Pobre de Elizabeta.

* * *

**Notas**:

*Mierda en húngaro 8)

Maldita suerte la de Eli, yo con un jefe igual a Prusia hasta hago horas extras jajaja Bueno no, pero me despertaría de buena gana en las mañanas :P

Ósea tipo que esta es mi pareja hetero favorita y la tengo en un rincón llena de telarañas... ¿cómo está eso? Ni idea de donde salió, andaba inspirada :3

Espero que les haya gustado.

Nutran su cerebro adecuadamente, así que...sigan leyendo fics jajaja

Ciao~ :D

P.D. ¿Quién quiere el _awesome_ número de Gilbert? ;)


End file.
